


Larry Stylinson Smut (Timid Harry)

by LarryAndDestiel11235



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Louis and Harry - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Timid Harry, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2878088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryAndDestiel11235/pseuds/LarryAndDestiel11235
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wakes up and Harry comes into his room. Louis gets a spark of confidence and decides to take a shot.</p><p>Harry is very timid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Larry Stylinson Smut (Timid Harry)

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS MY FIRST TIME WRITING SMUT! I'M SORRY!
> 
> On the other hand, you can follow me on Tumblr @larry-trash-honestly

Louis wakes up with the familiar tingling sensation in his lower region. His boxers were tight from thinking about a certain curly haired lad all night. Louis wished he hadn’t woken up. He could physically feel Harry’s smooth skin beneath him. Louis grunted in anger about waking up and threw the pillow on his head off to the side, a loud thud was heard as something was knocked off his dresser. Louis grimaced at the loud sound, which sounded even louder in the silent house. “Louis?” Harry asked knocking on the door and coming in. Louis nodded slightly, acknowledging him as he stretched, grabbing the blanket and pulling it higher up over his waist to hide his boner. “I, um, I heard a loud noise, and it scared me.” He was playing with the seam at the top of his bottoms. Louis could see his toned, shirtless chest. 

"Oh, sorry, love. That was just me. I knocked something off my dresser." Louis look over and saw his alarm clock lying on the ground about three feet from the pillow, realizing that was where the thud came from, noticing the time was 1:13 am. "Why are you awake?" 

"I couldn’t sleep," He said, scuffing his toes against the carpet. His teeth were slightly tugging on his bottom lip. 

"Well, come here then,” Louis smiled, opening his arms and clearing the side of the bed next to him. Harry smiled joyfully and walked in, his head tilted downward to where Louis could barely even see his nose. Harry always kept his head held low and his hair over his eyes. When he sat on the bed, he still had his hair in his face, which Louis wanted to change. "You really should keep you hair out of your face. You have such beautiful eyes." Louis scooped the hair out of his eyes, tilting his chin up to look at him. He lingered too long, but couldn’t get himself to pull away just yet. 

"Um, thanks." His cheeks turned a subtle pink. Given any normal person no one wouldn’t be able to tell really, but it contrasted greatly with Harry’s creamy pale colour. Louis removed his hand from his chin, and Harry turned away instantly, nervously playing with his fingers again. Louis grazed his leg gently against his. 

"Hey, H? Wanna play a game?" Louis had always been one to put himself in not-so-good situations when he was feeling cocky. He had a lot of confidence at this moment, and there was one thing that occupied his mind: Harry. 

"Umm, o-okay,” he stammered. ‘Such a nervous lad,’ Louis thought. He should be. 

"It’s called the nervous game,” Louis hummed, scooting over more on the side of the bed. "Alright, Gorgeous. Get out of the covers and lay in the middle of the bed." Harry shuffled out of the covers and over to the middle, following Louis’ orders without question. Louis rested his hand on Harry’s forehead. "Okay, just tell me when you get nervous. If you don’t say anything you win, and I have to do whatever you want for a week. If you lose, you have to do whatever I want for a week," Louis told him. Harry nodded, signaling for Louis to go on. Louis dragged his nails lightly across Harry’s skin, down his nose, and stopped on his lips, tracing them, wanting more than anything to suck on them. After a few seconds, Louis moved his finger down to his chin. Directly after Louis’ finger left his lips, Harry sucked the bottom one into his mouth and started to bite it nervously. Louis then traced down his neck, stopping at his collar bone. He dropped the other four finger tips down and traced over his chest, moving from side to side, making sure to graze his nipples. Louis watched his face as he grazed over them to see what Harry did. He didn’t move much, but his cheeks flushed, and he furrowed his eyebrows. Louis dipped his head to his ear and whispered, "You have such beautiful skin." Louis thought he heard a slight wine come from Harry’s throat, but he couldn’t be sure. After traveling down his stomach, Louis made it to his waist band, tracing his v-line, and then tracing along the skin just above his waistband slowly with his index finger. 

"I’m Ner-" He cut himself off biting quite hard on his seemingly trembling lip. 

"Are you nervous? Do you want me to stop?" He asked, and Harry shook his head. Louis chuckled slightly and kept going, dropping his palm down and slowly, painfully slowly, brushing his crotch. Louis lightly groped Harry’s cock, which was hardening. It came as quite a shock to Louis, but he was even more shocked when Harry moaned and thrust himself into his palm. It must have shocked Harry to because his eyes darted open, and he quickly scurried up. 

"I-I-Ju-I me-" 

"I guess we’re done playing?" Such a stupid thing to ask! Louis was just so dumbfounded by what happened. Harry groaned and hid under the covers. It didn’t quite work, though, because the covers slipped off his head, his face tilted to where Louis couldn’t see it. "Didn’t I say that you need to keep your hair out of your eyes?" Louis asked, pulling the blanket off of him and sitting on his lap and facing him. When Harry lifted his face up, he kept his eyes closed, too embarrassed to look at Louis. Louis ducked his head into Harry’s neck and started to nibble, earning a gasp from Harry. After successfully leaving a love bite, Louis looked into his eyes. Harry stared at him nervous and confused, his eyes shifting away from Louis face. "God, you’re so beautiful,” Louis told him. Harry was biting his lip again. That was his go to nervous habit, Louis assumed. And the problem was that it turned Louis on so much. Louis used his thumb to draw Harry’s lip out of his teeth, sucking Harry’s lip into his mouth. Louis sucked and licked and kissed just that bottom lip. He moved his mouth to where they were actually kissing, wanting, no needing, to taste the inside of his mouth. Louis licked his lip begging for entrance, and Harry stopped kissing him. "What’s wrong, babe?" Louis mumbled against his lips. Harry mumbled back an "I’m scared I might mess our kiss up" causing Louis to chuckle. "I’ll help you if you mess up." The two started kissing again, and, once more, Louis licked across Harry’s bottom lip. He slightly parted his lips and Louis slipped his tongue into Harry’s mouth and started to get hard just from this contact. His mouth tasted kind of sweet, which made Louis need more. Louis pushed onto him, wrapping his hands in his hair. Louis pulled on his hair and he moaned. Louis needed to hear that sound again, so he pulled a bit harder and another moan came out. He swallowed that one, kissing harder. 

"Do you like that Harry? Do you like it when I yank on your hair? When I take control?" Harry nodded eagerly, coming at Louis surprisingly. Louis brought his hips down on Harry, throwing his head back slightly. 

"D-do that aga-ain?" Harry said quietly more as a question. He was so apprehensive. Louis stopped and Harry opened his eyes and stared at him confused. 

"I’m not doing it again until you demand me to." Louis smirked. He wanted to hear what Harry sounded like demanding him. He rarely ever demanded anything. Louis had only heard his demanding voice twice, and oh, was it something. 

"Lou, I can’t,” he frowned. Louis crossed his arms over his chest and stared intently at him. "Fine," he huffed. "Do that again." It wasn’t a question anymore, but it still wasn’t forceful. 

"Not good enough." 

"Do it again." It was quite demanding, but Louis knew he could do better. 

"Nope." 

"Louis," Harry started, pushing him onto the bed and towering over him, his arms on either side of Louis’ head. "I said, ‘Do. It. A. Gain’" He slowly pronounced each syllable. This was demanding. His eyes were darker than normal, a side of Harry rarely seen was showing. Before Louis even had time to respond, Harry was pushing his hips against his. Louis pushed him off himself and towered himself over him like they were the first time. Harry’s confidence and demanding demeanour faded, letting Louis takeover again. Louis grinded his hips against him. He did it again, but this time Harry pushed his hips up meeting his own. This friction caused them both to gasp. "Oh-God-Lou-I" Louis pushed his lips onto his hungrily, stopping him from his nonsense blabber. Louis removed his lips from Harry’s and attached them at his waist line. 

"Can I?" Louis asked licking up and down his v-line while playing with his pajama bottoms. 

"Lou, I do-" Louis cut him off sucking harshly on his lower torso, Harry’s breath hitching. Once Louis stopped sucking on his now purplish skin, he started talking again. "I don’t know if I-" Louis cut him off yet again; this time blowing on the fresh mark, goosebumps rising over his skin. 

"I’ll be gentle." Louis whispered seductively. Harry just nodded.Louis kissed his skin one last time before pulling off Harry’s bottoms. Louis watched his face as he slowly pulled them off, waiting for any sign that he wanted him to stop. Harry didn’t show any signs of regret, so Louis continued. Once his pants were off, Louis grabbed his boxers. He was finally going to see a part of Harry He’d longed to see. Louis had seen his penis before when he walked around naked in his room, or Louis walked in not knowing, but now, in this moment, it was going to be intimate unlike before. Louis slowly pulled off Harry’s boxers. After the underwear slid over his bulge, they came over his thighs quite smoothly. Louis kissed him as he took them the rest of the way off, tossing them to the side. Louis practically gaped at the beautiful sight beneath him. He could do anything to him, and he didn’t know where to start. Louis crawled down his body, leaning in and leaving feathery kisses to the inside of Harry’s milky white thighs. He was actually very nicely shaven. He made his way up his legs and grazed his tongue lightly up his shaft. Louis stopped at his tip and took him into his mouth. Louis sucked in when he went down and ever so lightly blew out when he came up. Harry bucked his hips up in pleasure from the contrast of Louis’ warm mouth and cold breath as he blew out. Louis hollowed out his checks to fit more of him in his mouth and took the rest of him into his hand. He realized it probably wasn’t very comfortable because his hand was dry with no lube, but he didn’t know what else to do. He didn’t plan on this happening, so he, of course, had no lube. Louis came up his shaft licking it, then rubbing his hand up and down his entire shaft in order to build of saliva on his hand to make things more comfortable, going down on him again. 

"Ugh, Lou, I think I’m gonna c-," Harry writhed beneath him. Louis quickened his speed. Harry was panting heavily. Louis looked up at him, but Harry wasn’t looking down at him, so Louis stopped blowing him long enough to say, "Harry, look at me." Their eyes locked, so Louis continued. He stared at him in the eyes as he went down and back up, bobbing his head quickly. Harry grunted and tangled his hands in Louis’ hair pulling him down on him more. Louis didn’t really mind. He loved having him in his mouth. Louis could tell he was getting close, so he swirled his tip with his tongue, tasting the precum. Louis felt Harry’s cock twitch, so he sucked him in deeper all the way to the back of his throat. "Louis!" Harry yelled cumming in his mouth. Louis swallowed, and slowly pulled off with a pop. Harry tasted amazing. He was panting when Louis curled him in his arms.

"You were so good, Harry,”Louis praised, and Harry smiled and kissed his neck. 

"Um, Louis, do you think, maybe, I could try?" He was looking away when he asked, but soon looked at Louis, eyes glistening. 

"Like, you want to…” Louis trailed off, gesturing to his still hardened penis. 

"Yeah. If that’s okay?" His eyes were crowded with lust, and who was Louis to deny Harry the simple pleasure of pleasuring him? This is something he had wanted for so long.


End file.
